ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Minnie Taurus
Minnie Taurus is a 50 year old Gnomekian woman who works at the DMV as its director and is a part-time S.E.C.T. Major. 'Appearance' Minnie stands around 7 ft tall and weights over 50 tons (100,000 lbs). This is due of her mass, builds, height and the extra weights on her breasts. She was coated with brown, smooth fur with light-brown splotches, her ears are large and oval shaped, and has short snout. She has long dark-brown hair that stopped at her shoulder-blades and long tail. Her body are very well build, having fine-tune muscles, wide-thick thighs and have six packs on her belly. She has GG-cup breasts (95 inches) and ghetto butts (60 inches), which bounces by movements. For clothes, Minnie often wears black tank top and curved thong when in home, and when going to work, she wears the black business suit with only two buttons short. She has silver eyes and wore black ring on her nose. In her human form, she looks like a common woman and was completely coated in Major Class SECT armors with her face conceal in black-screen mask. Minnie is hermoadenite, thus she has masculine genitiles. After meeting Gwen, she now has Gwen's name on her right breast and the Omnitrix symbol on her buttock. 'Personality' Minnie is very serious, strict and responsible in her work, and takes no jokes for answers. She always work and make sure all is taken care of. When not working, she is pretty chilled out and relax, always enjoying her well deserved R&R. She often enjoys releasing all the gas that bubbled up every now and then but she tried her best not to release it on her job. When she gets a gas cramp, she gets grumpy and worse when she has to hold it during her work. Minnie is bisexual but loves men more and only interest female for fun. She often not let it get between her job and her life. Minnie is a huge fan of Hero Core and gets so excited when seeing her. 'History' 'Powers And Abilities' Being a G'nomekian, Minnie had all their natural abilities but x2 greater thanks to her training on Earth. She is proven to be strong enough to take on two Ultimate Skunkian at once. While it's not a combat ability, Minnie is gifted with the natural ability that constantly gave her intense flatulance every seconds and is capable of generating a huge amount of dung that often clogged the toilets. It is not offensive but Minnie explains it acts both natural defense and natural aid to the ecosystem. 'Weaknesses' Minnie is capable of holding her gas and dung for as long as she wants but some foods, naturally greasy foods or foods that affects the bowel, gives her trouble of containing it and she often give a desperate need to release. Minnie is too heavy to ride on car or anything, unless she's wearing her ID Mask. 'Power Level' 'Body Measurement and Gas Meter' Minnie's Gas Level is between 9 and 10. She often fart in a very explosive manner and even a tuba explosive fart is an average fart to her. According to Joel, her butt's size symbolize that she's a toilet clogger. Minnie often clogged the toilet and so she always had to control her bowel. She often soil herself accidentally. 'Relationship' 'Trivia' Category:Gas Chamber Category:Gwen 10 The Series Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Bisexual